


In a Chapel So Dear

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Laurie's wedding, as seen through the picture Amy paints for Marmee of the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Chapel So Dear

It was in a quiet little chapel by the Seine, with large stained glass windows, made of rocks. It had survived the Revolution and the Republic and now held Laurie and Amy as they clasped hands and watched the minister give them the Eucharist.

The traditional vows flowed over them like honey and balm as the morning sun poured through the large window. It was a small miracle, this much she knew.

Their attendants were friends among Amy’s art crowd – of course Aunt and Uncle Carol were there, and Florence, stiff-necked in lace and red damask. Amy was radiant in her best dress, resplendent, and Teddy in his good suit, hair combed back.

His hand shook when he placed the ring on her finger.

She didn’t blush when he kissed her cheek before her lips. (The blushing would come later in their suite). This is the sketch Amy draws for Marmee, delivered through the eyes of another, because she thinks she cannot sketch it herself.


End file.
